


Quiet Hours

by the_ube_flying_tiger



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ube_flying_tiger/pseuds/the_ube_flying_tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something from tiny Hong Kong's perspective during the dysfunctional tea family years. Some exploration on the nation people existence. Implicit drug abuse. Takes place pre 1842-ish. Before Hong Kong becomes a British colony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Hours

Hong Kong stifled a sniffle before he let himself bawl. He felt a little silly, a tiny little kid sitting there crying to the empty room, as if someone could hear him, as if he didn’t know perfectly well that there was no one in earshot that could actually help him.

He stopped for a moment and looked down at his teacher who lay very still, face cocked to one side with open unseeing eyes. Shakily, Hong Kong reached out and gently patted his teacher’s head and whispered something he thought was reassuring, the way teacher would comfort him when he was sick. 

He was different from the other kids, teacher would tell him. He didn’t cry out or fidget in new settings like they did. “Why?” Hong Kong had asked. Teacher said it was because he was different from the other children. “Hey, now,” Teacher had noticed a slightly disappointed expression and picked him up. “You know what? You and me. We are the same. We are a special kind of people. That’s something to be proud of, don’t you think?” Teacher didn’t wait for a response. “We’re perfectly at home within our own borders. See that child over there? She’s lost. She doesn’t know where her parents are. That’s why she is afraid. But for you…. this whole island is your home, so of course you never feel afraid. Now, why don’t you help her find her way back?”

Hong Kong had lived most of his growing years in this house, on his island. He knew every architectural detail, every short cut, all the names of the flowers outside, and he knew each room and its proper function. He knew the people that would repaint the outsides every couple years. He knew who lived on what street and what the street would look like when there was a holiday. But tonight it wasn’t the same. He would always have someone to share those experiences with, either with Mr. England, or with Teacher. But neither were with him now. He emptied his lungs with a good thorough sob again and tugged at his teacher’s sleeve in vain. He thought about lighting a candle, but he found himself too frightened to leave the room. He couldn’t move. 

“Oh my,” Mr. England’s voice boomed in the bright early morning, “What happened here?”

Hong Kong woke up in an instant. He must have fallen asleep on the floor next to his teacher. He blinked against the light streaming in the windows until he saw a reassuring figure standing in the doorway. He ran towards Mr. England and buried his face in his trousers. 

“Hullo there, Hong Kong. Why, what’s the matter?”

Hong Kong didn’t answer. 

“Didn’t you sleep well? Obviously not. Did you fall asleep on the floor? Teacher didn’t tuck you in last night, hm?” Mr. England sighed disapprovingly. “Ah, well. Let’s go out.” Hong Kong shook his head. Mr. England continued, “Well, I reckon the fresh air will do you something marvelous, yes? Come, now. What’s the matter?”

“The matter” was very obvious, but Hong Kong refused to look back at the staring face he had watched over all night alone. England sighed again and rotated around so that Hong Kong shuffled outside the room. England shut the door, leaving him standing alone. Again. But the fear was gone with the morning, and he soon forgot the dreadful dark hours. Mr. England was back, and he was a grown-up and would know how to make Teacher go back to normal again, so there was nothing to worry about now. Hong Kong hurried downstairs to the kitchen to see if there was anything edible left before running along to find his usual playmates. He had no lesson assignments today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment.


End file.
